


Когда они наконец придут за Землей (им сперва придется сразиться с тобой)

by AlchemyAlice, Keiya



Series: супербратаны [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Justice League - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, братаны, закрытая школа, кроссовер, не надо так смотреть, пьяные звонки, телефонные звонки, я просто перевожу теги автора
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchemyAlice/pseuds/AlchemyAlice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiya/pseuds/Keiya
Summary: Брюс Уэйн и Тони Старк учились в одной частной школе, а дорога к супергеройству нелегка.





	Когда они наконец придут за Землей (им сперва придется сразиться с тобой)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When they finally come to destroy the earth (they'll have to go through you first)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/366745) by [AlchemyAlice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchemyAlice/pseuds/AlchemyAlice). 



> Автор пишет, что этот текст не следует какому-то одному канону (точнее, двум), а использует куски из разных экранизаций и комиксов, составленные в удобной автору хронологии. 
> 
> Перевод для моего Нёкла, моего бро, моего жирафа. С НГ, броть!

201.

 

Бэтмена впервые показывают по национальным новостям - ревущий бэтмобиль, летящий по трассе и крушащий гораздо больше недвижимости, чем Брюсу хотелось бы сейчас, когда все кончилось.

 

Его личный телефон трезвонит, заглушая слова ведущей, и когда он берет трубку, первое, что он слышит, - невнятное:

\- Ну ты чокнутый ублюдок.

\- Понятия не имею, о чем это ты, - говорит Брюс без выражения.

\- Ну конечно. Слушай, я знаю парня, который знает парня, который говорит, что бронежилетная ткань из углеродного волокна от Уэйн Энтерпрайзис - отстой. Вообще некстати, в отделе разработок Стар Индастрис есть инженер, которая знает такие штуки и которую мой идиотский кабинет директоров к концу месяца планирует засунуть в резерв. Хочешь?

Так Тони Старк показывает, что ему не все равно. По крайней мере, так он показывает это Брюсу.

\- Скажи ей, пусть пришлет мне свое резюме, - говорит он. - Увижу Люциуса - передам ему.

\- Славно, - непонятно говорит Тони. - Славно. Окей, ладно. Увидимся.

\- Давай полегче, Тони, - говорит Брюс. - Всего шесть, а ты, судя по голосу, пьян.

\- Это по времени Готэма. В Эл-Эй всего четыре, а значит, время разогреться перед счастливыми часами. Но ты не волнуйся, дорогуша, я понимаю. Время летучим мышкам готовиться к вылету из пещерок, без проблем, как тебе угодно...

\- Тони...

\- Доброй ночки! Не оставь от плохих парней ни пуха, ни пера!

Ну разумеется. Только Тони Старк способен разгадать самый важный секрет Брюса Уэйна всего за пару часов, получив малейшую подсказку, да ещё под воздействием такого количества алкоголя, что тест с трубочкой три раза провалить можно.

Брюс кладет трубку и утешает себя только тем, что Тони, пожалуй, единственный человек, которого он знает, который становится скрытнее, когда пьян.

 

700.

Тони отвечает на звонок и сразу говорит:

\- И слышать не хочу, Уэйн.

Брюс пялится в телевизор, не в силах оторвать взгляд от размытого цветного пятна, пересекающего экран на скорости звука.

\- Красно-золотой робокостюм? Серьезно?

\- Это называется умение устроить шоу. И золото совершенно необходимо, это специальный сплав-покрытие...

\- Ты шутишь.

Пауза.

\- Вообще ничего смешного, - говорит Тони.

С самого похищения Тони Альфред стал оставлять Брюсу каждое утро за завтраком газету, всегда открытую на разделе бизнеса, где можно было проследить колебание, подъем и падение акций Старк Индастрис, связанные с исчезновением Тони, его возвращением и объявлением об отмене производства оружия.

Брюс думает о тех неделях, что Тони перенес, выживая, в изоляции, не по собственному выбору, а потому что его заставили.

\- Нет, - признается он. - Я, пожалуй, тоже не смеюсь.

\- Н-да, - соглашается Тони. - Слушай, а где ты покупаешь кевлар оптом?

Брюс продолжает смотреть в экран невидящим взглядом, и думает, то ли начать праздновать появление Железного Человека, то ли объявить траур по тому Тони Старку, что он знал.

\- Отправлю тебе их номер имейлом, - говорит он спустя мгновение.

Потребуются годы, чтобы он понял, что Тони оплакивал его в этом же смысле больше декады.

 

4.

Когда их отправляют в школу, они оба - не больше, чем мелкие мальчишки, и все, что их объединяет, это богатые родители, молчаливость и то, что на их фоне все их одноклассники регулярно выглядят не слишком блестяще на уроках.

На математике, физике и химии Тони всегда лучший, Брюс второй. На гуманитарных и социальных предметах, Брюс лучше всех, а Тони выше среднего, но не особо старается. Они не готовят вместе домашку. Они не соревнуются. Тони обычно садится рядом с Брюсом за обедом, но Брюс уверен, что это потому, что Брюс точно не станет приставать к Тони с разговорами и Тони это знает.

В первый год Брюс тихо ненавидит Тони, так же, как он тихо ненавидит всех остальных - потому что у Тони есть родители, к которым он может вернуться, а не просто пустой дом, где каждый шаг по мраморным плитам отдается эхом потери и отсутствия, которое Альфред не может заглушить до конца, как ни старается.

Но потом они возвращаются после каникул, и у Тони разбита губа. Он объясняет это падением с лыж, и в его объяснении - все, что полицейские всегда изображали перед Брюсом, пытаясь успокоить его, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы он перестал хотеть отомстить.

В этот первый день после каникул Тони как обычно садится в столовой рядом с Брюсом, подняв плечи, будто ему холодно, хотя они близко к кухне, пышущей жаром. Брюс негромко говорит:

\- Привет.

Тони моргает. Потом говорит:

\- Задачи по тригонометрии решил уже?

\- Довольно легкие, - кивает Брюс.

\- До нелепости! - Тони вскидывает руки. Его рукава спадают вниз по предплечьям.

На секунду, Брюс видит заживающие синяки в форме пальцев на его запястьях. Потом Тони понимает, что происходит, и натягивает манжеты до самых ладоней.

Брюс смотрит на то, как Тони сжимает кулаки, на его вызывающее лицо, и говорит:

\- Как думаешь, когда нам разрешат ходить на уроки со старшеклассниками?

Что-то едва заметно меняется в глазах у Тони.

\- Не знаю, - говорит он, - но надеюсь скоро, я с ума от скуки схожу.

\- Можем сыграть в шахматы вслепую на тригонометрии, если хочешь, - предлагает Брюс.

Тони наклоняет голову.

\- Ага. Было бы круто.

После этого они если и не друзья, то точно союзники.

 

862.

Брюс внимательно смотрит на женщину, стоящую перед его столом. На первый и на второй взгляд она выглядит не более чем до неприличия красивой секретаршей - огненно-красные волосы, обрамляющие нежное лицо, ухоженные руки, сжимающие папку для бумаг и планшет.

Но потом Брюс замечает паутину мелких шрамов на ее костяшках, то, как она находит центр тяжести и закрепляет его каждый раз, как двигается на своих высоченных шпильках.

\- Говорите, хотите знать о том, что я знаю про Тони Старка?

\- Именно, - говорит она с вежливой безликой улыбкой. - Я собираю материал для статьи в Вэнити Фэйр и надеюсь получить близкую перспективу, личный взгляд на его ранние годы.

\- Ну, не знаю, чего вы там начитались про частные школы, но мы со Старком никогда не были особенно "близки", - Брюс даже бровями шевелит для ясности.

Только то, как слегка напрягаются мышцы вокруг ее глаз, показывает, что она знает, что он уходит от темы.

\- Каким он был ребенком? Тот еще сорвиголова, полагаю.

\- По-всякому, - Брюс пожимает плечами. - Все дети порой буянят.

\- Полагаю, его гениальность проявилась очень рано.н 

\- Не могу сказать. У нас немного было общих уроков.

\- Тригонометрия, физика, высшая математика, актерское мастерство и экономика, вообще-то, - поправляет она, и не думая смотреть в свои записи.

\- Боже, - говорит Брюс, чуть наклоняя голову и рассеянно улыбаясь, - как это вы добыли эти закрытые документы об учащихся? Скажите-ка, как, говорите, вас зовут?

\- Натали Рашмен, - говорит она, и ее лицо становится все жёстче. - И вы ему сейчас не помогаете.

\- Тони не очень-то любит помощь, - отвечает Брюс и берет стопку бумаг со своего стола. - Предпочитает сам заслужить похвалы или ругань. Это все, мисс Рашмен?

\- Полагаю, да, - говорит она и поворачивается на каблуке.

(Позже, Тони говорит ему:

\- Чувак, она, скорее всего, говорила правду. Мог бы сказать ей, что я совсем не такой чокнутый, как все думают.

\- Кто сказал, что я не считаю тебя чокнутым? - отбивает Брюс, и Тони, как обычно, кладет трубку.)

 

21.

Тони становится главой Старк Индастрис в двадцать один год, и его лицо полторы недели царит на листах каждой крупной газеты, пока все обсуждают, каков его потенциал и не опозорит ли он память Говарда Старка.

Брюс звонит ему из таксофона на пристани, с щекой, еще звенящей от пощечины, которую влепила ему Рейчел, с руками, горящими от асфальта.

\- Алло? - Тони звучит... Как-то не так. Брюс не может понять, почему.

\- Это Брюс.

\- Брюс! Давно не виделись. Чем могу помочь?

\- Просто... - Брюс останавливается, проглатывает "я уезжаю", и вместо этого говорит, - хотел поздравить. С повышением.

Секунда молчания, а потом Тони говорит, чуть напряженно:

\- Спасибо. Конечно, у совета акционеров не было особого выбора, да? Папенька инструкции оставил.

Брюс выдыхает.

\- Ты им всем покажешь. Справишься.

\- А то, конечно, - Тони делает паузу и добавляет, - может, доедешь как-нибудь до Нью-Йорка? Слышал, ты больше не в Принстоне, подумал, вдруг у тебя есть время.

\- Не могу, - отвечает Брюс. - Я еду... Есть пара дел, которые нужно сделать.

\- Конечно, - непринужденно говорит Тони. - Ну, у меня самого тут целая гора бумажек, так что давай позже поговорим.

Он заканчивает звонок.

Брюс смотрит на наполовину загруженный фрахтовый корабль, который над ним нависает, и думает, зачем он вообще позвонил Тони.

 

676.

В день, когда Тони уезжает в Афганистан и не возвращается, на улице солнечно и безветренно.

Брюс отстраненно понимает, что именно это чувствовал Тони, когда Брюс впервые исчез.

Его телефон начинает звонить и показывает номер, который он узнает с последнего сбора информации о Тони. Он берет трубку, и ему требуется лишь миг, чтобы все понять.

\- Слушайте, вы не знаете меня, но я...

\- Вы - лейтенант Джеймс Роудс, военно-воздушные силы Соединенных Штатов. Вы были самым близким другом Тони в МИТ и одним из последних, кто видел его перед похищением, - заканчивает Брюс. Он стоит позади собственного кресла, сжимая спинку так, что белеют костяшки. Звук на плоском экране напротив выключен, но бегущая строка внизу все перемалывает: "Тони Старк похищен из конвоя, Тони Старк пропал".

Брюс потерял много людей из детства. Этого он терять не планирует.

\- Вы хотите знать, могу ли я использовать влияние Уэйн Энтерпрайзис на армию, чтобы вернуть его, - говорит он. - Ответ - да.

Он слышит, как Роудс делает паузу, а потом тихо фыркает.

\- Знаете, я ни капли не поверил Тони, когда он сказал, что доверил бы Брюсу Уэйну свою жизнь, но в этот раз я, пожалуй, рад, что ошибся.

\- Не говори никому, - говорит Брюс.

Роудс смеется, но смех надорванный и измученный.

\- Боже. Да вы одинаковые.

Брюс обычно бы слегка оскорбился, но от Роудса это неожиданно утешает.

\- Мы его вернем, - говорит он.

\- Да, - говорит Роудс серьезно. - Да, вернем.

 

130.

 

Через семь лет после того, как Брюс исчез в криминальное подполье, через неделю после того, как он вернулся, Тони появляется на пороге поместья Уэйнов с бутылкой Тэйттингера, на которой записка: "Поздравляю с не-смертью!"

Брюс смотрит на него, потом на бутылку, потом говорит:

\- Наверное, лучше тебе войти.

\- Отличный выбор. Ты был в двух секундах от того, чтобы получить вот этим по башке за то, что заставил своего самого близкого друга думать, что ты мертв. Бокалы на месте? Альфред! Можно мне ведерко со льдом для бутылки? Хей, ты общался с Рейчел в последнее время?

\- Мастер Тони, рад вас видеть. Если переместитесь в зеленую гостиную, я все туда принесу.

\- Нет, не общался, - говорит Брюс, показывая куда идти. - А что?

\- Да так, думаю, вернешься ли ты снова в дело, - Тони прищуривается. - Но что-то в тебе изменилось. Качаться начал?

\- Можно и так сказать.

\- Ладно-ладно, я понял. Не рассказывай.

Брюс вздыхает.

\- Рад тебя видеть, Старк.

\- А вот и он, дружелюбный Брюс Уэйн, которого мы знаем и терпим. Ауч! Черт, ну у тебя и удар теперь.

\- Может, это ты размяк. Как Старк Индастрис?

\- Цветет. Акционеры даже больше не цепляются ко мне насчет девочек и травки.

Брюс кидает на него острый взгляд. Тони пожимает плечами и смотрит на него открыто и бесхитростно.

\- Рад, что тебе весело, - наконец говорит Брюс.

Альфред входит с ведерком льда и двумя бокалами для шампанского.

\- Спасибо, Альфред, - говорит Тони. - Не смотри на меня так, Уэйн, не то чтобы для акционеров я был чем-то, кроме супер особенного мозга и имени, которое можно продать. Я заслуживаю свои плюшки.

Он делает паузу, и Брюс слушает все, что говорит тишина. Но прежде чем он может продолжать расспросы, Тони добавляет отрывисто:

\- Кроме того, Оби меня прикроет.

\- Ну, за это я готов выпить, - говорит Брюс, успокоенный тем, что Тони больше не допытывается, где это Брюс был все это время.

Однако и вернуться к разговору о компаниях Тони им не дает.

 

778.

\- Эй, - кашляет Тони. У него влажный голос, словно он говорит с полным ртом воды. Или крови. - Ты уставал когда-нибудь от того, что ты единственный, кому приходится самому создавать свои суперсилы?

\- Нет, - отвечает Брюс, и берет трубку офисного телефона, чтобы позвонить Роудсу. - Я умнее, чем они, так что разницы нет.

Тони смеется сквозь икоту.

\- Мне не хв'тает ума, Брюс. Я, блять, гений, и я не могу это исправить.

\- Что именно?

\- Ха! Как обычно. - Он кладет трубку.

Брюс стучит пальцами по столу, слушая гудки телефона Роудса, и думает, мог ли он что-нибудь сделать, когда они были младше. Он опасается, что ответ прячется где-то в тех семи годах, в которые он был неспособен хоть что-то сделать.

 

923.

Ни один из них не в силах понять, как в итоге им удалось завести команды.

\- Ебись оно, мне от Пеппер хватает постоянных команд, - говорит Тони, - Я не могу еще и ЩИТ с их постоянной полундрой терпеть.

\- Прекратил бы ты использовать сленг морпехов, тебе не идет, и Роудс прибьет тебя за отсутствие лояльности, - отвечает Брюс. - Да и постоянные команды тебе полезны, наверное.

\- Утихни, контрол-фрик. Тобой же тоже вроде какое-то красно-синее чудо командует?

Он вздыхает.

\- Два года, а он все еще чертов бойскаут-переросток. Нет в мире столько аспирина.

\- Как я тебя понимаю. Иногда я просто хочу его взбудоражить слегка.

Брюс поднимает брови. Он в курсе, что по телефонным проводам это не передается, но Тони достаточно хорошо его знает, чтобы просто почувствовать.

\- ...Черт. Забудь, что я вообще что-то сказал.

\- Конечно, Старк, как скажешь.

Будто он способен забыть, что самый старый его друг все еще сохнет по Капитану Америке, прямо как в детстве, несмотря на то, что Кэп ожил и, судя по всему, бесит не меньше Кларка.

Тони бурчит что-то про спандекс и бицепсы и кладет трубку.

Брюс откидывается на спинку кресла.

\- Альфред! Каковы будут последствия, если хакнуть ЩИТ, чтобы собрать информацию о Капитане Америке?

\- Не могу и предположить даже, мастер Уэйн, но без сомнений, ни один из вовлеченных этого не оценит.

 

265.

 

\- Пеппер меня убьет. Каждый раз, как я сюда приезжаю, она думает, что меня натурально прикончат, - признается Тони, наклоняясь к Брюсу, в лимузине, пока сопровождающие их девушки хихикают над шампанским. Его дыхание уже отдает водкой.

\- У тебя что, претензии к моему городу, Старк? - говорит Брюс и сощуривает глаза, хотя уголки его рта и подняты.

\- Не у меня! У Пеппер точно есть. Не понимаю, почему, она типичный житель Нью-Йорка, столкни ее с боссом крупнейшей банды Готэма, и она его зальет из перцового баллончика, пока не сдастся. Ха, Пеппер с перцем.

\- Звучит впечатляюще.

\- Она тебе понравится, кстати, пока не ругается на твой район. Младше меня, но компетентная до чертиков. Держит меня в узде, насколько это возможно. Хей, - Тони поворачивается и смотрит на него, - за тобой же кто-нибудь присматривает? Знаешь, из-за...

\- В отличие от тебя, мне надсмотрщик не нужен, - сухо перебивает Брюс. Потом добавляет громче:

\- Классно работаем, классно отдыхаем, правда, леди?

Обе женщины поднимают свои бокалы, поддерживая.

Однако Тони не реагирует, только чуть наклоняет голову.

\- Это все теперь не про тебя совсем, да? - в итоге говорит он.

Брюс пьет свое шампанское и ничего не говорит. Он знает, что единственное, о чем он реально думал весь вечер, - это папка с делом, ждущая его в поместье, и костюм, висящий в пещере.

Тони говорит:

\- Думаю, это на самом деле и не было никогда про тебя. Я дурак.

Брюс коротко думает, что это немного абсурдно - то, как Тони всегда видит Брюса насквозь, но никогда себя.

 

688.

\- Привет. Слышал, ты помог мне выбраться.

\- Слышал, ты захватил сувенир.

\- Мне явно придется переговорить с Роуди, он первоклассный просто болтун.

Через соединение слышно тихое постукивание, будто ногтями по чему-то маленькому и стеклянному. У Тони много нервных привычек, но постукивание раньше не было одной из них.

\- Постарайся не делать глупостей, Тони.

\- Придирки, придирки.

 

456.

Джокер потрясает Брюса до самого основания. Это никак не похоже на то, с чем Брюс разбирался раньше.

За считанные часы до того, как он по-настоящему исчезает, враг всего города, враг всего штата, Тони звонит ему и говорит:

\- Это идиотизм. Все зашло слишком далеко.

\- Это необходимо, - говорит Брюс. Он чувствует себя так, будто покидает собственную кожу. Он собирает все необходимые базы данных, он создает запасные планы, он все глубже погружается в бездну без малейших раздумий.

\- Ты столько, блять, добра делаешь!

\- Да? И что ты об этом можешь знать, Старк?

Тони кидает трубку. Брюс морщится. Ему, наверное, придется следить за жизнью Тони ради Уэйн Энтерпрайзис. Он решает, что это к лучшему, что даже Тони стоит держаться подальше от Бэтмена.

 

13.

Говард и Мария Старк погибают на темной дождливой трассе, и первым делом Тони едет в поместье Уэйнов.

Вообще-то, это неправда. Первым делом он идет в свое общежитие в Бостоне, потом в лабораторию в МИТ, потом обратно в общежитие, намылить, смыть, повторить в течение двух недель.

Он не покидает Бостон до похорон, потом он едет в Нью-Йорк и смотрит, как гробы опускаются в землю; но как только все кончается, до того, как Обадайя пытается отправить его в машину, принадлежащую компании, между Альфредом и Джарвисом происходит разговор без единого слова,и Брюс уводит Тони в совершенно другую машину.

После этого они покидают Нью Йорк и отправляются к окраинам Готэма.

\- Оби выглядел недовольным, - тихо говорит Тони на третий час поездки.

\- Мистер Стэйн может чувствовать, что пожелает, - говорит Альфред. - Мы с мистером Джарвисом решили, что вам стоит побыть подальше от всего, прежде чем взять на себя заботу о бизнесе.

\- Ты тоже за меня теперь решаешь, Альфред? - спрашивает Тони, со злостью, но и с любопытством.

\- С удовольствием разверну машину, если вы пожелаете, - отвечает Альфред.

Тони смотрит на него, потом на Брюса.

\- Да нет. Меня все устраивает, - в итоге говорит он.

Потом, спустя тридцать минут и сорок миль, он шепчет:

\- Черт, - и Брюс обнимает его за плечи и крепко сжимает, пока Тони сворачивается клубком на заднем сиденье.

Скорбь Брюса по его родителям чиста и стихийна, она - результат того, что у Брюса нет ни капли сомнения в том, что они были хорошие, настоящие люди, и того, что Брюс потерял их так рано и так мучительно. Скорбь Тони по сравнению с этим - вещь запутанная и сложная, почти полностью чужеродная Брюсу.

Но это все та же скорбь. Брюс знает, что с нею делать.

 

790.

Они сражаются за свои города, они сражаются за весь мир, они отказываются разговаривать о вещах, которые окружающие вряд ли поймут, потому что окружающие не росли так, как они - не любили, не ненавидели, не использовали свое положение, как они.

Брюс ломает руку, пока дерется с Убийцей Кроком, и Тони вместе с чересчур быстро взрослеющим Диком Грейсоном организуют похищение, так что Брюс обнаруживает себя в заложниках в Малибу, в компании ДЖАРВИСа и кучи планшетов и ноутов.

Брюс не хакает ДЖАРВИСа-ИИ и не сбегает исключительно из уважения к Джарвису-человеку. Да и рука все еще болит. Слегка.

Позже в этом же году Тони чуть не погибает (снова), и Брюс летит в Нью-Йорк под прикрытием деловой сделки, на самом же деле строя с Роудсом планы, как держать виски подальше.

По всему пентхаусу бродят агенты ЩИТа, но они не знают о второй личности Брюса (или, по крайней мере, притворяются, что не знают) и обращаются с ним с безразличной вежливостью.

\- Стойте, у Старка были друзья в начальной школе? - спрашивает один из них, невысокий парень со складным луком на спине. - Друзья, которые до сих пор его выносят?

Ну, по большей части с вежливостью.

Брюс ласково улыбается.

\- Один друг.

 

734.

\- Но правда в том, что... я Железный Человек.

Брюс в отчаянии роняет голову на стол. Альфред звонит ему спустя две минуты.

\- Похоже, все наши попытки научить мастера Старка значению слова "скрытность" провалились.

\- К несчастью, - говорит Брюс сквозь сжатые зубы, лбом все еще упираясь в стол, - не думаю, что кто-то из нас может сказать, что удивлен.

 

960.

Брюс не может сдержаться. Нельзя сказать, что Бэтмен полностью лишен чувства юмора.

\- Его брат? У твоей команды куча семейных проблем.

Раздраженный вздох Тони отдается помехами в трубке.

\- Приемный брат. Ледяной гигант, оказывается. И кто бы говорил вообще? Лига тоже та еще дисфункциональная семейка.

Брюс вспоминает, как на прошлой неделе Кларк предложил просто чуть сдвинуть Землю с орбиты, чтобы избежать гамма-излучения.

\- Просто чудо, что все мы еще не разрушили мир, - говорит он.

Что-то на той стороне соединения звякает, должно быть, Тони в мастерской.

\- Аминь, братишка, - отвечает он.

 

941.

Брюс заводит привычку звонить Тони между миссиями и критиковать его насчет скачущих цен на акции.

Это удобно Тони, потому что Брюс как раз достаточно важен, чтобы Тони мог бросить свои реальные дела и принять его звонок, а Брюсу это полезно, так как он может производить разведку в зданиях корпораций, выглядя отвлеченным рассерженным брокером.

Однако когда Брюс решает позвонить в третий раз (осматриваясь в одной из старых берлог Маркони, которую с тех пор превратили в высококлассный офис для махинаций), вместо ехидного Тони он слышит женский голос, который ровно говорит:

\- Мистер Старк на встрече, мистер Уэйн, так что я сэкономлю ваше время и просто передам что, цитирую, ты можешь взять свою ранящую критику моей крутейшей компании и засунуть ее себе в задницу, конец цитаты.

Брюс делает паузу.

\- У вас есть право выступать дословным глашатаем вашего босса, мисс?..

\- Поттс. Вирджиния Поттс.

\- А, так вы Пеппер. Неудивительно.

\- Мистер Уэйн, вы должны прекратить...

\- Мисс Поттс, то, что вы справляетесь с Тони гораздо дольше, чем, наверное, заслуживаете, достойно похвалы, но, боюсь, мне придется попросить вас оставить меня на линии, пока Тони не сможет ответить , чтобы я мог ему сказать что именно он творит с моим портфелем акций.

\- Я не подчиняюсь вашим приказам, мистер Уэйн.

\- Вы хотите услышать о макаронном инциденте 1983-его, или нет?

Пауза, а потом:

\- Я могу забрать его со встречи через десять минут. Колитесь.

Ровно через десять минут Тони берет трубку и Брюс может отмахнуться от охранника и направиться к лифту.

\- Брюс, не то чтобы я против пропустить собрание акционеров, но если ты снова попытаешься завербовать моего ассистента, я натравлю на тебя Барбару.

\- Оракл не...

\- Оракл меня любит. Мы вместе костерим Стива Джобса и строим планы на мировое господство.

Вот черт.

\- Слушай, если ты хотел, чтобы у меня не было на тебя компромата, не нужно было быть таким тупым ребенком.

\- По крайней мере, - драматично говорит Тони, - я могу сказать, что прожил жизнь.

Брюс закатывает глаза и начинает раздраженную тираду насчет управляющего штата СИ, одновременно проскальзывая в один из незакрытых офисов. Тони высокомерно смеется в ответ монологу, пока, судя по звукам, Пеппер пытается отобрать у него телефон, и, позже, пока Тони загружается в такси.

\- Слышал, у тебя теперь Амазонская богиня в рядах. Насколько успешно?

\- У нее понимание социальных норм гораздо выше чем у твоего северного бога, так что, думаю, здесь мы выигрываем. Как твой бойскаут?

\- Роджерс? Он… на удивление ничего.

Брюс притормаживает во взламывании замка на шкафе с бумагами.

\- Тони. Ты бы не стал.

\- Что?

\- Ты стал. - Записям об отмывании денег придется подождать. - Тони.

\- Ничего не происходит, - говорит Тони чуть острее, чем нужно. - Стив ископаемое, в буквальном смысле, вытащенное изо льда ископаемое...

\- Ископаемые на самом деле не…

\- И он натуральнее йогурта, так что все это неважно…

Брюс явно не тот человек, с кем Тони должен разговаривать об этом.

\- Но это ничего не меняет для тебя самого.

\- Неважно, - повторяет Тони. - Ты меня знаешь, Брюс. Я бы все равно его заживо сожрал.

\- Судя по тому, что я о нем слышал, он способен о себе позаботиться.

\- Ну, все равно.,

Брюс сглатывает.

\- Мне нужно закончить с этим местом.

\- Ты и твои рейды средь бела дня. Уверен, что ты должен вести ночной образ жизни? Думал, Бэтмен – это ночной кошмар, а не дневная греза.

\- Использую все возможности, что представляются, - отвечает Брюс. - Теперь позволь мне рассказать тебе, как ты разоряешь свою компанию.

\- Ладно, - вздыхает Тони. - Честное слово, меня собственный кабинет директоров так не терроризирует, нужно просто нанять тебя моим надзирателем.

\- У тебя для этого Пеппер есть. - Он поворачивается к своим отмычкам, осторожно открывает шкаф с бумагами, и начинает обличительную речь насчет прогнозируемых прибылей СИ за следующий квартал.

Он старается не думать о мятущихся чувствах Тони. Если ему придется проводить с Роджерсом беседу на тему “если ты причинишь ему боль, я уложу тебя в больницу”, ему, возможно, придется внимательно посмотреть на свою жизнь и на свои выборы.

 

143.

То, о чем Брюс никогда не говорит, но Тони знает все равно, - это что тому, как изображать плейбоя, Брюс научился за те годы, когда Железного Человека еще не существовало, те годы жизни Тони, что Тони позже начал ненавидеть.

Спустя две недели после того, как Тони внезапно поздравляет его с возвращением, Альфред приносит Брюсу протеиновый коктейль и беспрекословно говорит, что если Брюс хочет продолжить с этим фарсом с чокнутым бугименом, то в то время, когда он не в костюме, он должен вести себя как положено юному миллиардеру.

Так что Брюс следит за тем, как таблоиды следят за Тони. Тони, который носит дизайнерские костюмы, путешествует из одного дорогого клуба в другой, флиртует с супермоделями, которого тошнит в мусорки, который живет изо всех сил. Брюс следит, и он не звонит и не отправляет имейлов, потому что ему нечего сказать этому Тони, которого он даже и не знает, и между подборками серьезных преступлений, которые он планирует расследовать, он читает полицейские отчеты о нарушениях покоя и общественного порядка,

Потом он идет, встает перед зеркалом и учится улыбке Тони Старка. Он делает ее чуть унылее, чуть бесцветнее и невежественнее, но в основу ее ложится все та же безразличная блестящая пустота.

Тони смеется над ним из-за этого, похлопывая его снисходительно по щеке, гораздо позже, на вечеринке в Хэмптоне, и Брюс отбивает его ладонь, не теряя ни на минуту фирменной усмешки, которая у них теперь общая, которую они оба сознательно подделывают.

Из всего, что Тони изобрел за годы жизни, его публичная маска – то, что Брюс уважает и ненавидит больше всего.

 

1000.

В конце концов, они оба оказываются на светском рауте в Вашингтоне. Присутствует несколько Мстителей и несколько членов Лиги. Кларк прячется где-то в углу со своим блокнотом и пытается выглядеть человеком из бумаги, а не из стали. Брюс прячет под смокингом три сломанных ребра после случайной встречи с Пугалом, так что, когда один из его акционеров энергично трясет его руку в рукопожатии, ему едва удается сохранить вежливое пустое выражение лица.

Судя по всему, он недостаточно хорошо притворяется, потому что когда Тони приветствует его, громко и насмешливо, и приятельски хлопает по спине, с виду, от всего сердца, движение оказывается бережным и Брюс разве что чуть вздрагивает.

\- Слишком активно развлекаешься? - спрашивает Тони с широкой улыбкой и обеспокоенным взлядом.

Брюс возвращает улыбку.

\- Ну ты знаешь, как это бывает.

\- Это точно. Кстати, ты знаком со Стивом? Стив, это Брюс Уэйн, из Уэйн Энтерпрайзис. Мы давние друзья. Брюс, Стив Роджерс, он же Капитан Америка.

Стив высокий и до смешного мускулистый, и он смотрит на Тони с каким-то непонимающим обожанием, будто он не знает, чем это Тони его заворожил, но не собирается особо протестовать. Хм.

Брюсу из-за этого всего придется выпить чего-нибудь серьезного.

\- Приятно познакомиться, мистер Уэйн, - искренне говорит Стив. - Всегда здорово встретиться с одним из друзей Тони.

\- Вау, вот это чушь, - говорит Тони.

Стив перебивает его взглядом.

\- Одним из твоих настоящих друзей, Тони, - говорит он, и вот это уже интересно.

\- Взаимно, но пожалуйста, зовите меня Брюс, - говорит Брюс, пожимая ему руку. - И спасибо вам за вашу службу, Капитан.

Стив кивает, но взгляд его остается твердым.

\- Спасибо вам за вашу, Брюс. Готэм многим вам обязан.

Брюс кидает взгляд на Тони, и Тони пожимает плечами. Он касается руки Стива на мгновение дольше, чем нужно и говорит:

\- Пойду принесу нам напитки. Тебя устроит кола?

\- Конечно, - Стив улыбается ему, и смотрит, как Тони растворяется в толпе.

\- Ну, - начинает Брюс, и понимает, что если он скажет “И каковы ваши намерения насчет Тони?” вслух, то ему вполне серьезно придется позвонить Дику и попросить приехать из Готэма, чтобы дать Брюсу по шее.

\- Это вы Брюс, которому Тони постоянно звонит? - выпаливает Стив, и его уши розовеют.

Брюс секунду смотрит на него, затем моргает. Затем он смеется, и он почти уверен, что это первый раз, когда он по-настоящему смеется как Брюс Уэйн на публике, за очень долгое время.

Стив краснеет сильнее.

Брюс собирается и широко улыбается.

\- Это я, - говорит он. - Мы в одной школе учились. Мы… наблюдали друг за другом пока росли, что ли.

Стив кивает. Брюс решает спасти его от страданий.

\- Мы не встречаемся, если вы об этом подумали.

\- О! Ну, это, конечно, совершенно не мое дело, я просто…

\- Это абсолютно точно ваше дело, и это все, что я об этом скажу, - сухо говорит Брюс.

Тони возникает рядом со Стивом, в руках у него кола и стакан скотча. Брюс выхватывает скотч у него из рук и выпивает залпом.

\- Нужно пойти, пообщаться с людьми, - объявляет он, вручая Тони пустой стакан и игнорируя возмущенное шипение. - Уверен, вам двоим есть о чем поговорить. Тони, рад был видеть, очень за тебя счастлив, и прежде чем ты позвонишь мне в панике через две недели, ты этого заслуживаешь, прекрати думать, что нет. Капитан, рад познакомиться, поговорим позже. Хорошего вечера вам.

После этого он уходит и направляется ко входу в бальный зал.

Кларк догоняет его.

\- Знаешь, вот теперь я понимаю, почему все вечно подслушивают, когда ты мне лекции читаешь, - задумчиво говорит он. - Это и правда забавно, когда не со мной происходит.

\- Заткнись, Кларк, - говорит Брюс. Он смотрит через плечо на Диану, общающуюся с Натали (нет, с Наташей), на Тони и Стива, которые склонились друг к другу и тихо разговаривают, и он думает о Гордонах дома в Готэме, о Дике в патруле, и обо всех остальных из двух их дисфункциональных семеек.

Для таких парней как он с Тони, они, кажется, неплохо живут.

Тони замечает его на мгновение сквозь толпу и показывает ему “я позвоню”, поднимает брови.

\- Конечно, позвонишь, - бормочет Брюс.

Кларк смеется.

Правда, совсем неплохо.

 

11.

Брюс стоит в дверном проеме в особняке Старков, пока Тони пакуется, то есть, по большей части, просто засовывает огромные стопки одежды и книг в чемоданы, пока те чуть не лопаются.

\- Смотри-ка, готовишься ехать в колледж, прям как большой, - говорит Брюс.

Тони показывает ему фак. Он все еще тощий, с отросшими космами волос. Говард и Мария о чем-то спорят внизу, доносятся приглушенные голоса.

\- Помощь нужна?

\- Не, - отвечает Тони. - Справлюсь.

Он поворачивается и мерит Брюса взглядом.

\- Выживешь еще пару лет в этой чертовой дыре?

\- Ясное дело, - пожимает плечами Брюс. - Но ты будешь звонить, да?

\- Конечно. Ты же знаешь, я всегда на твоей стороне.

Брюс усмехается.

\- По-моему, это я обычно на твоей.

Тони фыркает и кидает ему улыбку.

\- Ага. Так и есть, наверно.


End file.
